Caged
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: Bitter and alone, Scarlett finds herself wishing for her darling husband to return. But when Rhett reappears in all his sarcastic glory, she can't help but clash her sharp tongue with his yet again.
1. Caged

**A/N: **I finished reading _Gone with the Wind_ about a couple weeks ago, and I haven't been able to get the characters out of my mind. The relationship between Rhett and Scarlett was truly one of the most fascinating I've ever had the pleasure of experiencing, and I honestly didn't want it to end! So that's why, although I know no one will _ever_ outdo Margaret Mitchell, I wanted to try my hand at their reunion. With that said, I hope you enjoy!**  
**

"Caged"

Soirées. Oh, how Scarlett had once loved them! But now that she no longer had any hopes, dreams, or even a beloved husband, the very idea of facing the town gossips was unbearable. Although she'd once enjoyed giving them something to talk about, she was now far too ashamed to receive any callers without Rhett at her side. She could _never_ admit he'd abandoned her – her pride was all that she had left!

And yet, in spite of all her reservations, Will and Suellen had managed to convince her to host a ball at Tara. Smart though she was, she'd been seduced by the nostalgia and had given her consent. But now, as she stood amidst the milling party guests, she instantly regretted her rash decision. Without her darling Melly, how could she even _pretend_ to be a gracious hostess?

Muttering to herself, Scarlett was just about to head over to the punch table when a large, masculine hand came down on her bare shoulder. "Unhand me, you…you _boorish-!" _Trailing off, she gaped up at the sneering visage and felt the very air strip from her lungs. "Rhett!"

"Funny way to greet your darling husband," he acknowledged, giving the resounding laugh that she simultaneously loathed and adored. "Might I interest you in a dance, Mrs. Butler?"

Finally finding her voice, Scarlett narrowed her eyes and hissed, "A _dance?_ God's nightgown! You have an awful lot of nerve showing your face here after all that's happened – you broke your visitation promise!"

Rhett chuckled. "A lot of nerve showing my face where, my _own_ home? Whatever happened to the matrimonial decree of "whatever's mine is also yours"?"

"Oh! How _dare_ you claim Tara is any part of you? You know how much this land means to me!"

"Indeed, I do, yet we're still straying from the subject at hand. Will you or will you not do me the honors of gracing me with your presence on the dance floor?"

Although Scarlett loved Rhett – heaven help her, she truly did! – she was still very hurt by his fifteen month sabbatical. Her stinging pride refused to give him what he so desired, even if that something was what _she_ desired, as well.

With her nose rising proudly into the air, she coolly returned, "Even after all these years, you are a boor and a cad, Rhett Butler, and I would be an absolute fool to dance with you!"

As was customary during their banter, Rhett remained unruffled and gave a hearty laugh. "It pleases me to see that your poor regard of my character hasn't slipped over the years. If I'd been downgraded to a mere rascal in your eyes, I would be very sorry, indeed."

"B-but you _are_ a rascal! And a _scalawag!"_

"Even better! But I just so happen to be a rascally scalawag who never gives up, so if you would _please_ do me the honors of-"

"Oh, you are _insufferable!_ Have you no shame? You make even the Yankees seem peachy keen!"

With a sly grin, Rhett reached out and touched the slope of her rouged cheek. "Why bother asking questions you already know the answers to, Scarlett? You're still so beautiful, too…before I came over to say hello, the twinkle in your eye almost reminded me of…" Abruptly trailing off, a darkness suddenly overtook his sharp features, and Scarlett felt her chest tighten. She hadn't wanted to think of Bonnie at a moment like this, but the fool had been so fond of the girl that she supposed it was only natural.

And yet…Scarlett had been fond of Bonnie, too. She was by far her favorite child, and it had always irked her that Bonnie noticeably favored Rhett. When it came to the people she loved most, it seemed she was never able to attain their affections – at least, not in the way she truly desired.

With her lashes batting to mask her thin veil of tears, Scarlett tilted her chin and softly declared, "Very well, Captain Butler, you win – I will dance with you, if only for a moment."

Rhett didn't seem bothered that she'd addressed him so formally, for by now he was accustomed to her methods of distancing herself. And yet, once upon a time she _had_ professed her love for him…had it all merely been a drunkard's dream?

With her gloved hand slipping into his, Scarlett raised her green eyes and frowned when Rhett pulled her in close. She could feel everyone staring – well, _let_ them stare! – and it reminded her of their very first dance together. He'd forced her into scandal then, and she was certain he was forcing her into scandal now. The townspeople had long since expected he was seeing other women, and that their frail marriage was nothing but a sham. Scarlett thought they should mind their own business, but she knew better than to cause a scene during an affair she was hosting.

Keeping her gaze focused on anything but Rhett, Scarlett pinched her lips together before venturing, "Have you finally decided to stay, or is it because that Watling creature will no longer have you?"

"Belle has long since stopped being my mistress, if that's what you're referring to. I _do_ have husbandly duties to uphold, you realize."

"Oh! You're mocking me!" Scarlett exclaimed, her cheeks turning a fiery pink. "If we weren't in public, I'd-"

"Please! Don't let our guests interpose on your true feelings. I've mocked you many a time before, but it would seem you have yet to put me in my place."

Scarlett spluttered for words, but as she gazed up into Rhett's eyes, she realized that they no longer retained that same mischievous sparkle. They seemed…_empty_ somehow, and the longer she stared, the more unsettled she became. "Oh, must we fight? I so tire of the constant bickering, and…and truth be told, I just don't have the strength to do this anymore!"

Scarlett was close to tears as she let this sink in, and when she finally dared to return Rhett's brooding gaze, he surprised her by whispering a defeated, "Neither do I."

**A/N****: **It's admittedly short, but it seemed an appropriate place to stop. I love these characters so much, so if enough people ask for it, I truly won't mind attempting a continuation. I adore writing for another era! It's somehow more entertaining than the present.


	2. Resolutions

**A/N:** First of all, thank you SO very much for your wonderful reviews! It's so nice to see this lovely book and film still have such a large fanbase! Secondly, I've decided that this will be the final installment of this story. Although the response I received was lovely, I was a bit intimidated since I started to doubt my ability to write a good, substantial multi-chapter fanfic. I know that I could never live up to Margaret Mitchell's wonderful storytelling, so I don't even want to try what would more than likely be a failure.

On a side note, I hope Mammy's dialect in here isn't too off-putting. I wanted to mimic how Mitchell wrote it in the book, so that's why there's constant misspelling. With that said, I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

P.S. A reader asked why this story is called "Caged," so I figured I'd answer the question here for everyone to see. Basically, I chose the word "caged" to describe how trapped both Rhett and Scarlett feel. Their emotions are what's holding them both back from enjoying each other (and life) again, so that's basically why I chose this title. :)

**CH 2: Resolutions  
**

The night after the soiree had _not_ gone as planned, and Scarlett's pride was suffering from botched attempts at rekindling her marriage.

As was customary, Rhett had proposed that they both retire to their separate bedrooms, but Scarlett had done everything in her power to make it clear that this wasn't necessary. She'd remarked on how she no longer felt safe without a male presence around, and when that hadn't worked, she'd tried her usual method of flirtation. Rhett had laughed at her silly behavior - to which she'd responded by calling him a boorish cad - and _that_ had been the end of their so-called "romantic evening."

Now that it was morning, Scarlett was intent on forgetting her failures and starting anew. She'd make Rhett Butler rue the day he abandoned their love!

With proud determination on her features, Scarlett turned and called over her shoulder, "Mammy! _Mammy!"_

There came the sound of slow, lumbering steps, and then a breathless Mammy appeared in the doorway. "Wat you be gettin' on 'bout, Miss Scarlett? I'se mendin' da chillun's clothes."

"Oh, fiddle-dee-dee! They don't give a horse's foot about their clothing!" Scarlett huffed. Now pointing behind her, she urged, "Lace me up, Mammy - I have big plans for the day, and I'd very much like to get started."

The large woman gave her a searching look, but nonetheless began to fix up the corset. "This wudn't happen ter be 'bout Mist' Rhett, wud it? I knows you, Miss Scarlett, an' you'se got dat glint in yo' eye."

Scarlett gave her a simpering smile. "Now whatever do you mean? Can't a girl have plans that don't involve her husband?"

"Hmph! Jus' be gentle wif dat po' man's heart, yuh hyah? Dat's why he lef' in da firs' place."

"You hold your tongue!"

"I ain't sorry, Miss Scarlet, cuz you know it's da truf," Mammy sternly bit back. "Mist' Rhett ain't like da other gempmums, an' you shud know dat by now."

Scarlett's lips trembled with rage, for she _did_ know that - Melanie had said as much on her deathbed. And what's worse, Rhett probably still assumed she loved Ashley. It was a perfectly reasonable assumption, considering how she'd held a torch for the man for so many years, so how could she possibly hope to undo such insurmountable damage?

Feeling discouraged, Scarlett pinched her cheeks a bit harder than necessary to get some color, then she turned on her heel and coldly dismissed her childhood servant. The last thing she needed right now was a distraction!

* * *

As she rearranged the tea set on her personal tray, Scarlett couldn't help but gloat over how clever her seemingly innocent ruse was. She'd walk into the sitting room, offer Rhett some tea, and then he'd _have_ to speak with her!

With a pleased little smile on her face, Scarlett lifted the tray and sashayed into the room where her husband currently resided. He was idly smoking a pipe and staring at the adjacent wall, but he lifted his gaze in mild amusement when he saw his wife coming toward him.

"What, have you fired all the hired help?" he ribbed.

Cheeks flushing hotly, Scarlett managed to keep herself in check before insisting, "I figured you would want some company."

Rhett laughed. "Well how _delightfully_ presumptuous of you! I wasn't aware that my aura was giving off the exact _opposite_ of my desires, but I'll be sure to rectify that in the near future."

Eyes flashing, she snapped, "Oh, must you always spit on my gestures? I worked very hard to prepare this!"

"Indeed? Well I'm very sorry, my dear, but I refuse to eat or drink anything that wasn't prepared by a servant."

Feeling her last thread of hope unraveling at a fast pace, Scarlett surprised Rhett by dropping to her knees and touching his elbow. "Oh Rhett, why did you come back? Was it merely to torment me?"

He gave an amused smirk. "Why, I came back to fulfill my husbandly duties, of course! I said I'd stop by enough to alleviate suspicion, so here I am."

"You lying cad! Fifteen months is _not_ enough to alleviate suspicion, and you know this!"

Rhett shrugged, his eyes distant as he relented, "Perhaps you're right, darling, but what does that matter?"

"What does it _matter?_ My reputation is on the line, you..._you...!"_

"Please! You've done a brilliant job of tarnishing your family name all on your own." Now idly inspecting his pipe, he provoked, "Have you gone through all this trouble just to chide my unchangeable sense of character? Because really now, Scarlett, you should know that this is an unbreachable subject."

Body tensing, Scarlett raised her green eyes and gripped Rhett's arm more tightly. "I think you came back because you love me - by God, I _know_ you do!"

"Is your vanity truly that great?" With a huff, he removed his arm from her grasp and scowled. "I did love you once, yes, but we've been down this road before. I only have room for one person in my heart, and you no longer have the honors of holding that spot."

Scarlett's bottom lip quivered. "Surely it's not that Watling creature...?"

"This discussion is finished, if you please. I would very much like to relax after my travels, and you are not helping in the slightest."

Judging by the injured tone of Rhett's voice, Scarlett knew that she'd just done something atrocious in his eyes. Could it be...? Oh, but it _must!_

With a sorrowful look in her eyes, she squeezed her husband's arm and lamented, "Oh Rhett, I loved our little Bonnie as much as you, and-"

"And yet you say this in the past tense," he coolly interjected. "I happen to _still_ love my sweet little girl, and the very fact you refer to her in the past tense proves we could never see eye-to-eye. If you haven't guessed by now, I came back to pay my respects, and nothing more."

Biting her lip to the point of pain, Scarlett meekly bowed her head and fought back the tears that yearned to escape. Truly fearing the answer, she ventured a soft, "Then I...I suppose it's too much to hope that you could ever love me, again?"

"I've changed, Scarlett - we both have. I fear we no longer have anything in common."

Raising her head in disbelief, she spluttered a shrill, "Nothing in _common?_ If this were the case, I wouldn't be so grief-stricken at the very thought of losing you!"

At this declaration, Rhett gave her a smile that could only be defined as cruel. "Indeed? Once upon a time you would've said something similar about Ashley, but Mammy told me you rarely keep in contact with him. To think I may someday share that man's fate isn't a ridiculous notion, you realize." Shaking his head, he lowly sustained, "No, Scarlett, I am merely the man you want at the moment. Next week you may favor someone far younger or more dashing... Tell me, am I describing anyone you might know?"

"Oh! You are a _beast!"_ Scarlett seethed, but deep-down she thrilled in the fact he was still speaking with her. At least he hadn't closed himself off completely!

Smiling as he tapped the ash from his pipe, Rhett remarked, "I do so love your little pet names for me, my dear. Who could ever settle for a charming belle when I have an abrasive, demanding siren at my side?"

"You are purposely trying to vex me!"

"Only if it's working," he relented.

Rising sharply to her feet - there was no sense in getting her knees dirty any longer - Scarlett picked up the tea cup she'd prepared and threw it across the room. The glass shattered on impact, and the sound of Rhett's loud, raucous laughter caused her to spin on him in an instant. "Oh! I _demand_ to know what's so funny!"

"You are," he clarified, laughing yet again before crossing his legs at the ankle. "Are you trying to be sentimental, my dear? Because if I recall, this is a very similar tirade to our first meeting."

Scarlett felt herself grow hot from head to toe. Oh, would this horrid man _never_ forget that?

Refusing to let herself be mocked any further, Scarlett lifted her skirts and gave a crisp, "Good day," before heading out of the room in a huff.

* * *

Two weeks. Two long, _agonizing_ weeks of avoiding the man she loved and pretending as though he never existed. She couldn't go on like this... Sooner or later she would have to face him, and when that day finally came, she needed to be prepared.

Inexplicably, on this particular morning, Scarlett felt herself drawn to little Bonnie's grave. The flowers had been kept up well enough, but she felt guilty for not visiting more than she did. At first she rarely came because of the horrendous heartache it caused, but now, after hearing Rhett's words, she _knew_ she owed it to the poor little child to be a proper mother.

Kneeling down in front of the small headstone, she placed a gloved hand against the cold granite and frowned. "Good morning, darling," she ventured, inwardly pained since she knew Bonnie would've much preferred her father. "I...well...it was such a lovely day, so I thought I'd stop by. The field hands picked these just for you."

Laying a lovely bouquet down in accordance with these words, Scarlett gave a feeble smile, then lapsed into an uncomfortable bout of silence. What more could she say? She'd loved her daughter - oh, she _knew_ she did! - so why weren't the words coming?

With tears of frustration in her eyes, Scarlett finally managed to choke out, "Oh, Bonnie, I am _so_ sorry... I failed you when you needed me most, and what's worse is I've always blamed your father instead of taking responsibility. I should've been there for you more... I should've introduced you to safer hobbies so you wouldn't have been so taken by horses! I should've..." Trailing off, she pressed a handkerchief to her mouth and sniffed. Bonnie had been every bit Rhett's daughter, so deep-down Scarlett knew she never could've changed the child's fate. If Bonnie had wanted to ride horses, that's exactly what Bonnie would've gotten.

Bowing her head, Scarlett stroked the granite once more and whispered, "I...I guess what I'm trying to say, darling, is that I loved you and never stopped. From this day forward, I promise to stop by and visit at least once a week. Would you like that, sweet girl?"

A twig snapped in response, and Scarlett cried out before whirling around in walleyed surprise. "Oh! _Rhett!"_ Managing to regain her composure, she slowly rose and clutched at her shawl. "Why did you come here? I heard you tell the servants you were going into town..."

"Maybe she sent me," Rhett softly returned, his eyes now turning to the grave at Scarlett's feet. "Maybe I needed to join someone who understands my loss."

At these words, Scarlett felt her heart thud hollowly in her chest. Gingerly approaching him, she dared to reach out a hand and touch his rough, unshaven cheek. His eyes were watery and bloodshot, but he did not draw away from the much needed contact.

"I'm glad you came," she whispered, now managing to smile through her tears. "Come...we can both talk to Bonnie together - I think she'd like that very much."

Rhett nodded, and allowed Scarlett to take his hand as they knelt before the tiny grave. In that simple gesture, her heart soared as their shoulders touched and their knees soaked in the damp, dewy earth. Perhaps he didn't love her, but with this solemn communion, she knew she at least had his unyielding promise to never leave.

_'One day,'_ she thought, sparing him a furtive, and admiring gaze out of the corner of her eye, _'one day things will be as they were before.'_

And in that moment of tentative understanding, it most certainly was.

**A/N****: **Aaaand, that's it. Not as good as I would've liked, but they're a surprisingly difficult couple to master. I hope you enjoyed, regardless!


End file.
